Fangirls are Good Somthing
by lisa.demonic.angel
Summary: Sasuke is out shopping when he over hears some girls, he goes home to investigate, when he fins somthing that gets his lood hot; when Itachi catches him red handed, what ensues makes Sasuke grateful to fans girls everywhere. yaoi, Uchicest, AR


**Hey-a everybody! This is not my first official narutofic but it IS the first one I'm posting, so ne.**

**It is AR, so you can be certain that it is a little different; it certainly different than anything I've read before. Hehe, hope you enjoy!**

**Warnings: yaoi, cluelessness, OOC, HJ, BJ, Rimming, 69, SEX! Incest, spontaneous nose bleeds, ectect.**

**ONWARD!**

Sasuke hummed to himself as he flipped through the jeans section of _Ooh la la_, wondering why it was so hard to find the right sized skinnies anywhere else; the fact that he had such a feminine body was not his fault, he took after his mother, after all.

Sasuke was about to laugh quietly when the women on the other side of his rake caught his attention.

"Oh gosh, you're kidding right? Sakura is totally wrong for Sasuke!"

"Well in the scheme of things, yes, Sasuke totally goes better with Kakashi."

Huh? What in the world were these women going on about? How did they know his name and… who was Kakashi and Sakura?

"What? Are you delusional, Naruto and Kakashi are meant for each other you baka!"

"No way, if we're bringing Naru into the convo you got to ship him and Sasuke!"

Now Sasuke was beyond confused, all these names that he didn't know being tied to his own, and… ship? As in a boat? What the hell? A suddenly dreamy sigh – which for strange reasons kind of put Sasuke on edge – issued from one of the women, followed by an almost guilty giggle.

"Actually, if we're on the subject of shipping, I think Gaara and Naruto are perfect for each other – the sheer sexiness is enough, and" another guilty giggle. "My OFC is," the giggling was distracting! "Sasuke and Itachi are just so _eeeep!"_ the squeal was frightening, and Sasuke moved away before what had been said registered with him. Itachi? Now that name he recognised, it was his brother's name after all. "I can't wait for the next Naruto episode, it's as good as anything yaoi just with those two!"

Episode? A TV show? What in god's name! Why the hell were his brother and his name in god damned TV show? Another squeal from the women struck Sasuke and a look of terror slipped over his face for unknown reasons; quickly as he could he left the store before whatever fear immobilised him; he did not notice the women rounding the rack and staring at him with wide eyes as he dashed out of the store…

He did however notice the shriek of bliss and what looked suspiciously like blood splattering the window as he dashed away.

When he got to the luxurious penthouse flat he shared with his older brother, he silently entered the elevator and pressed the button to the top floor while his mind was elsewhere; he was very curious about what those women had been talking about. He stepped out of the elevator as it pinged his destination, unlocking the gate that stood rights up against the elevator door, moving on to unlock the door thereafter.

Still lost in his mind, he almost didn't notice himself going to his laptop and typing in the name that the girls had mentioned. He ended up in a website named _AnimeUltimate_, the first episode of Naruto loading on the screen.

He was so engrossed in the anime – laughing at how utterly stupid the main character seemed to act – when he gave a startled yelp. The characters were doing some transformation thingy and after the weird pink haired girl – like, seriously, _pink?_ And _red?_ That girl seemed to spell out trouble. For some reason she gave Sasuke the same chilling feeling as those girls in the shop. – When some emo looking double ganger stepped forward... DOUBLE GANGER! The emo freak looked just like he had when he was round about twelve... even had the duck butt hair! ... Eh, he hadn't been a fan of combing his hair at that age...

Anyway, this is when Itachi walked in... Just as Naruto transformed into a sexy chick. Sasuke was laughing so hard he fell out of his chair. Itachi looked at the screen with a raised eye brow, a smirk gracing his face as he helped his brother up, both now ignoring the lecture the Blondie was receiving. They went to the kitchen, got some popcorn and returned to the couch, ignoring the fact that they had missed some of the anime.

Suddenly Sasuke cried out as Mizuka gave his some sketchy advice. "_Nooo!_ Naru-chan he's an evil bastard i tell you, EVIL!"

"Sasu-kan, you are far too into this..." Itachi muttered in his smooth voice, smiling down at the younger boy who simply pouted and snuggled contently into his brothers side, watching attentively as the characters gave rather illogical speeches in the middle of a deadly _battle_. Like seriously, why was the bad guy just standing there as his enemies had a nice heart-to-heart moment!

"It's not my fault they stole me..." he grumbled softly.

Itachi raised a questioning brow but shrugged it off to his brother becoming a fan boy.

After Naruto gave his loud slogan – believe it! – and the pleasant Japanese music flouted into the room, Itachi saw that his brother had fallen asleep almost instantly, making the long haired brother chuckle, pick up his precious brother, then carry him to his room before coming back and shutting down the boys laptop. He didn't go to sleep, having too much work to do.

~888~

Sasuke was completely hooked, and most days could be found laughing his ass off to the stupidity of Naruto or the emo-ness of 'him'. He had finally realized why Sakura – pinkie – had freaked him out... SHE WAS A FANGIRL! Eeep! That was something that terrified Sasuke; he had though, been gagging right along with the characters when 'he' and Naruto had accidentally locked lips.

So far he was enthralled by the emo-ness that radiated from his character, going completely against his personality that was more of a not-so-stupid-fucked-up-idiot version of Naruto. Also... Kakashi was funny, and Sasuke wanted to _really_ know what his face looked like... he was willing to bet it was HOT! Sakura was a hopeless good for nothing fangirl while Naruto was the idiot and 'he' was... emo... and avenger-ish... it was disturbing...

It was only when he was on the tree climbing episode that Sasuke remembered what those girls had said about him and 'Itachi'

First thing he did was type in his brother's name and added Naruto – he had once posted 100 uber funny pictures of Itachi on the net so nya - and almost dropped to the floor in shock.

"DOUBLE GANGER!" he shrieked and fell off of his chair from the sheer weirdness of it.

Peeking over the back of the chair, Sasuke started scrolling through the images and couldn't help giggling every now and again.

'Itachi' was another sorta emo looking guy who wore a cloudy dress, nail polish and... hung out with some fish dude...

Weird...

Was funny when fans drew Itachi turning fishy into sushi though.

He continued looking through the images – he _might _have had a slight temper tantrum when he saw and image of 'him' killing his brother – and smiled when he saw an image of Itachi holding him close – all in anime of course – with an inscription 'YAOI'...

Yaoi, where had he heard that before? Deciding he was curious, Sasuke opened a new tab, typed in to the Google bar tab and waited.

The words, Itachi, Sasuke and yaoi had loads of results, but a really pretty tab – _YaoiHaven_ – caught his attention.

He opened the tab, and smiled as he saw more images of him and his brother close...

Sasuke blinked. Okay, the fact that he was locking lips with his brother... Sasuke felt a blush rise on his cheeks.

His eyes grew steadily wider with each image, until he fell off his chair in shock; that... that! His _brother_ was... holy crap! Sasuke couldn't help himself, he pressed next and blushed as an actual anime flash started playing. Sasuke felt the blood rush to his cheeks, then slowly started rushing d–

The sound of keys snapped Sasuke out of his daze and he quickly excited the tab that held the YaoiHaven and slapped his laptop shut, turning to smile brightly at his brother.

"What's wrong?" Itachi asked immediately, a brow raised in question; he stepped forward and placed a hand on Sasuke's brow, eyes narrowing at the heat flushed face.

"N-not feeling w-well; yeah! I'm going to bed, NIGHT!"

Sasuke didn't realize that while he had closed _YaoiHaven_... he had not closed the Google tabs that led him there...

~888~

For the next few days Sasuke could have sworn he saw his brother give him long lingering looks, as though... undressing him with his eyes...

Sasuke shuddered delicately as his brother left for work, his eyes straying to the laptop he had not touched since the other night... would it really hurt if he just... looked a little?

Sasuke got out his ear phones and tentatively opened the laptop, having to reboot the thing – strange, as he didn't remember switching it off – and opening his history; he felt a blush taint his cheeks as he watched...

_His brother pushing his onto a bed, nipping and biting at his thighs and stripping the younger of his cloths, his fine body already on display to the world, his large cock dripping pre-com and reddening with each moment as he positioned himself over Sasuke. Itachi then gripped Sasuke's cock and swallowed it whole, while Sasuke slipped the dripping cock into his eager mouth – _

Sasuke watched, eyes wide and blood rushing down to his groin, listening to the animated moans and gasps and whimpers and... His hand slid down, rubbing his hard cock through his jeans, not even noticing what he was doing. He just couldn't look away, could not stop staring as a strangely stiff picture of his brother thrust into _him_! Into his MOUTH!

Sasuke moaned, eyes drifting shut as he slid a hand into his pants and he was just about to wrap his fingers around the aching flesh-

Something grabbed his hand and pulled; his eyes snapped open and his head whipped around, pulling the earphones out and filling the flat with sounds of moans and wet sounds. Sasuke paled and his breath hitched; behind him was his brother, not even looking at him, instead studying the contents on his laptop while resting his chin on the hand in his grasp.

"I-Itachi!" Sasuke squeaked, blushing crimson as his brother looked at him. But there was no anger, no malice, and no disgust in those pools of black. Just... intensity...

"are you enjoying this... little brother?" he asked, turning Sasuke's face to look back at the moaning and groaning figures on screen, and pressed his lips against Sasuke's ears, causing the younger brother to shiver. Sasuke didn't answer.

"Answer Sasu-kan." Itachi demanded, hot breath caressing his skin and grip tightening ever so slightly.

"y-yes…" he moaned softly as those long fingers skidded over his chest, under his shirt and tracing lazy circles over his quivering abdomen. Sasuke whimpered as fingers dipped into his already undone jeans, running through the curling lack pubic hair that surrounded his aching member. He started to turn his head again to look at his brother but another long fingered hand gripped his chin and turned his head to watch the anime figures on screen.

"watch." Was the simple command as fingers wrapped around his aching flesh. He squirmed as he was made to stand by the hand still gently gripping his chin, the chair pulled away and his body bent forward over the laptop. His breath harshening as his jeans and boxers where pulled down and discarded on the floor. He wondered what was going to happen when-

"Nghaa!" Sasuke hissed and jerked as he felt something wet and hot slid over his crack stopping to lap at his puckering hole, a strangled moan escaping his lips as his brother withdrew his hands to spread his butt checks, giving Itachi better access as his virgin hole. He watched the figures on screen as he was penetrated by his brother's hot tongue. He hissed as he suddenly felt one of his brothers' long fingers join the tongue already in his aching hole. "I-Itachiiii!" he moaned out as he slid to his elbows on the table. The anime figures had swapped to a new position, similar to the one he was in now. He moaned as another finger joined the one already in him, spreading them around to ready him for what he was sure to come.

He almost cried when he felt those long fingers leave him, along with the tongue, only to moan as three entered him again. Oh god, he was quivering as those fingers pressed deeper, as though searching for something and –

"Ahhh!" Sasuke screamed and fell onto the table, knees weak and useless as something was hit deep inside him, and hot lips kissed his lower back, the feel of a smirk on those lips evident to the quivering Uchiha. He moaned softly as those fingers withdrew again, the feel of his brothers body sliding up against him, he panted as he waited. Suddenly he felt his brother flip him around, his brother sliding him onto the table and pressing against him. Sasuke moaned as he looked over his brothers naked body; the taller was chiselled and fine, his pale skin pressing onto Sasuke's slightly more tanned skin. He looked up only to have his lips hungrily attacked, a tongue slipping into his moist cavern as he gasped, the taste of his own body making him clutch at his brother.

"This will hurt, little brother, but only a little." Itachi whispered against his lips as he felt something poking at his quivering, neglected entrance; he looked down, only to moan softly as he watched his brothers thick aching member penetrate him slowly, causing a delicious pain to burst over his lower body.

Itachi once again captured his lips as he slowly pushed fully into him, making Sasuke moan against those talented lips. They both stilled for a moment as Sasuke buried his face into the sweaty neck of his older brother, panting harshly against the moist skin. After about five minutes of utter stillness, Sasuke dragged his tongue up to his brothers ear, smirking at the shiver it sent through Itachi's body. "Move… please…" he begged softly, nibbling at the ear by his lips. Itachi moaned and pulled out, almost all the way, then slowly thrust back in, making the younger whimper and twitch his hips, his muscles tightening around that large member that pulsated inside of him.

Sasuke was thrusting his hips back as Itachi gained speed, his thrust becoming harder, deeper, and faster. Soon Sasuke was crying out for more, clutching at his brothers body as his legs wrapped around the elder man. Sasuke whined when Itachi detached himself from the youngers tight grip, pressing Sasuke down onto the cloth covered table. Distantly Sasuke heard his laptop fall to the floor, but couldn't bring himself to care as his legs were spread wider and he was hit _just there! _Sasuke screamed his brother's name as he was slammed into over and over again, his brothers member dragging whimpering moans from the short haired boy. Sasuke opened his eyes to stare into the hypnotising black pools that watched him so intensely.

Sasuke screamed as his brother pressed in harshly, stopping his thrusts to grind into the smallers prostate just as he grabbed hold of his neglected member, pumping his quickly in contrast to the slow agonising grinding of the other. Sasuke looked up at his brother and begged softly. "More, please."

Itachi was caught by the soft pleas, quickening his hand as he started thrusting faster, aiming his hips to try hit Sasuke's prostate with each thrust; he mostly succeeded, making the youngers cries ring through the room, Sasuke gripping the dark cloth he was lying on, the heat in his groin reaching point, and then-

"AAAAHHHHH! NNNGHHH!" Sasuke screamed as his orgasm burst forth, painting his stomach a creamy white and causing Itachi to groan, his thrust becoming faster and erratic. Sasuke could only lay there weakly as he let his brother use his body to reach his own completion. When he felt a scorching warmth spread inside him, the thick member in him twitching against his over sensitive walls, he moaned softly, running trembling fingers over his brothers quivering stomach..

Itachi collapsed on top of him, his lips pressed softly to the youngers raw throat. After a short moment, Sasuke felt himself picked up, and carried him to the bathroom. There Itachi placed Sasuke on a stool, soaping and rinsing his body softly and carefully as he let the sated boy rest against him. As he finished he picked Sasuke up and carried him to an already full tub – how he did that and somehow clean himself as well Sasuke didn't know – and then let themselves sink into the steaming water. Sasuke turned around, laying down onto the elders chest.

"You know… I still want to know about those Naruto characters having our names." Sasuke murmured as Itachi rhythmically ran his fingers through his hair.

Itachi chuckled. "That would be my fault actually; I know the manga author and he decided we were 'broody' looking enough for the parts…"

Sasuke was silent for a moment. "Introduce me, please, I would like to castrate him for his totally meanness of you and keeping my duck-butt hairdo all though the series."

Itachi laughed softly, pressing his lips against the dozing youngers hair as he stood, carrying the now sleeping Sasuke towards his room.

"Of course, little brother, whatever you please."

Nether noticed the sound of animated orgasms coming from the dining room as the both drifted to sleep.

**All done, what yall think? Could have been better ya, but hey, they say your worst critic is yourself… why don't you drop me a review and tell me what you think….. PLEEEEASAE! I live off those things, they like cookies, only better! Please! *begs on knees* I'll give you Icha Icha Uchiha!**


End file.
